Mystery on Ed Street
by iceandfire66
Summary: Kevin decides to throw a sleepover party, and even the Eds are invited. Things start turning for the worse when the kids begin to disappear one by one. Will the Eds find the other kids and figure out a way to escape? COMPLETE
1. The Store Incident

**Mystery on Ed street**

**Chapter 1: The store incident**

The Eds had a new scam at the lane. A bulletin with the words "Ed-Mart" was set up on a fence. The kids were gathered around a few cardboard aisles with various items, like milk, toothpaste, eggs and other products. Ed, of course, was standing over a box of chicken tenders. "Chicken!" exclaimed the excited boy. Ed was about to eat it until Double D stopped him.

"Ed, don't you dare eat those pieces of poultry!" Double D strictly told him. Ed looked at him with a goofy smile.

"Eddy spent a great deal of time on this scam, so don't eat the chicken tenders!" Double D explained to him. Ed was bewildered by Double D's lecture.

"But what should I do instead" Ed asked with a goofy grin.

"Just mop the floors. I think Johnny was drooling when he saw Nazz bending over to pick something up."

Ed walked off swinging a mop back and forth. The mop hit Kevin's hat, accidentally of course, and the hat fell into a tank with lobster. The lobsters shredded the hat. To Kevin, hardly anything was an accident with a dork, so he quickly lost his temper. "Oops" Ed said with a scared look.

"You dork! Look what you've done! Argh!" Kevin said with a red face. Kevin jumped at Ed, who luckily avoided Kevin's assault. Kevin landed in the milk and eggs. All of the other kids, Nazz and the Eds among them, started laughing at Kevin. Kevin blushed, and he ran off crying.

"Oh man, that was hilarious! Kevin got what he deserved I guess!" Nazz barely said while she laughed. "It's about time shovel chin had a taste of his own medicine" Eddy said with a grin.

Kevin wasn't nearly as happy as the other kids. He couldn't pull himself together. He seemed to be insane when he began talking to himself. "Those dorks are always pissing me off" Kevin said with a grudge. "I just wish I could have revenge on them."

Suddenly, Kevin saw the Kanker sisters coming from the lane. Lee was the first to notice the store. "Hey girls, look what our boyfriends made" she said with a smile.

"I call the tall one" May shouted. Kevin was pleased to see the Kanker sisters run into the store.

"Now you'll get your just deserts, dorks!" he said with a grin.

Inside of the store, everything was in mayhem. The Kankers were wrecking the store, trying to find the Eds. Marie found a can of cash, and said, "Hey girls, look what the boys brought for us!"

Eddy came out of hiding and grabbed his money. "Come here handsome!" Lee said as she chased Eddy. Double D was running from Marie at the time. Marie grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Pucker up, sweetie!" Marie said to him.

"Eddy!" Double D screamed. Suddenly, Ed came in and threw Marie into the freezer. Then he ran to save Eddy.

"Help me!" Eddy screamed as Lee was getting closer to him. She grabbed him by the shirt and hung him by a light. He tried to get down but his effort was futile. Lee was putting on her lipstick. Before she kissed him, Ed got Eddy down from the light, and he threw Lee into the freezer with Marie. May was running after Ed.

"Come here big Ed!" she said to him. He started to panic, and had an idea. He picked up May, and threw her next to her sisters in the freezer. As the Eds began to walk away, the Kankers jumped out of the freezer and cornered the trio.

"We can't be stopped that easily!" Marie gloated.

Lee picked Eddy up and smiled. "Get ready for some kissing!" she told him.

"I'm too young!" Eddy yelled.

"Wait, are you sure you want to do this?" Double D screamed.

Everyone just stared at him. The Kankers thought for a little bit, and came up with their answer.

"Yes!" Lee said.

"But we don't want to kiss you!" Double D told them defensively. Lee just smiled and looked at him.

"You Eds are too shy" Lee said to them.

"What are you talking about?" Eddy told them.

"Well, there are plenty examples of your love for us!" Marie said with a grin.

"Like when we were married!" May said.

"Yeah, against our will!" Eddy screamed.

"Well, how about when you let us go on vacation at your house!" Marie said.

"I didn't invite you three!" Eddy yelled.

The Kankers kept thinking of examples.

"But what about when we wrestled together!" Lee said.

"How is that love?" Eddy asked her.

The Kankers started thinking again, and Double D saw Johnny trying to sneak out. He tried signaling him, but the Kankers saw Johnny.

"May, get that bald kid!"

May ran over and tried to grab Johnny. He reacted quickly, however, and he jumped onto a shelf. May pulled him down, and brought him to Lee and Marie.

"Okay kid, do the Eds love us?" Lee asked him.

"Well, um…" Johnny stammered. The Kankers were growing impatient. The Eds were scared of what might happen next.

"It's a yes or no answer!" Marie screamed.

"I don't know, just let me leave!" Johnny yelled. Offended by his yell, the Kankers threw him out onto the sidewalk. They turned to see their boyfriends trying to make a run for it.

"Get back here!" Lee ordered. The Kankers charged at the Eds. The boys ducked, and the Kankers flew into the freezer. Ed got tape from one of the nearby aisles and taped it shut before the Kankers could get out.

He ran outside with Double D and Ed. The other kids already got away.

When the Kankers finally got out fifteen minutes later, Kevin saw them walk out of the store sulking. "They got away, girls" Lee said with a frown.

"Maybe we'll get them next time" May hopefully suggested.

Marie wasn't as optimistic, and said "I hope so, sisters." Kevin was ashamed to see the Eds escape unscathed. He went back to his house and worked on his bike for a while.


	2. The Boy and Girl Sleepover

**Mystery on Ed street**

**Chapter 2: The boy and girl sleepover**

A few days later, Double D woke up around 9:00. He saw Eddy and Ed at the lane, along with Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, Johnny, Plank, Sarah and Kevin.

"I swear Ed, you need help… Oh, hey Double D." Eddy said. Ed gave a big grin and hugged Double D, but stopped when he began to turn blue. After Double D caught his breath, he noticed the peculiar gathering of the other kids. They were just standing motionlessly in front of Kevin. "Why's everyone just standing here?" Double D asked.

"Kevin said he has some big announcement to make" Eddy explained to his friend. Double D started to have dreadful thoughts.

"I haven't seen him since the store incident. Do you think he's still mad?" Double D inquired.

"Maybe, I dunno" Eddy replied.

"Okay, next week, I'm having a sleepover party, and everyone is invited! Feel free to wear your usual sleeping attire" Kevin said.

"You can't have girls and boys sleeping together!" Nazz said.

"Yeah, so they'll be in separate rooms" Kevin told her.

"I don't know about this" Nazz said reluctantly.

"Trust me. It will go along smoothly, Nazz" Kevin assured her.

Kevin gave the invitations to everyone, including the Eds. "Why thank you Kevin!" Double D said in his delighted manner.

"No sweat" Kevin cheerfully said.

"Wait, why does this invitation say that your party isn't at your house?" Eddy asked with suspicion.

"Well, I couldn't fit all of you guys at my place, so I'm throwing it at my uncle's house while he's out this weekend" Kevin explained. Double D was a bit suspicious.

"It seems very short notice that the party is a week from now!" Double D said to him.

"Sorry, I kept forgetting to hand these out. Just show up" Kevin said to the others.

On the invitation, there was a chart that listed where the boys would be staying and where the girls would be staying. They already had dinner because Kevin's letter said that there wouldn't be any dinner at the sleepover. The house was 3 stories tall. The boys stayed on the first floor while the girls were on the second floor. One week later, the kids showed up around 7:00 P.M., but the door was locked. Nazz rang the doorbell. "Only Kevin could leave the door to his party locked" Eddy snidely remarked.

Kevin heard the doorbell, so he opened the door. The Eds, Kevin and Johnny stared at the panties Nazz was wearing. She walked into the girls' room with Sarah. Jimmy was following them, but Kevin stopped him. "Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Kevin asked Jimmy.

"I was just going to my room" Jimmy alibied.

"I don't care if the red-head brat is your friend, you can't go in there. You are a boy, I think, so you sleep in this room" Kevin ordered.

"But…" Jimmy began to say.

"No excuses" Kevin said to Jimmy.

"You're so mean…" Jimmy muttered. Jimmy took out his sleeping bag and pouted in it.

Eddy was anxious to get on with the party. "So Kev, what's first?"

"Well, I just have to get the refreshments, and then we can tell some ghost stories" Kevin said. Kevin ran off the get the soda in the kitchen. He came back with it and told everyone to sit down.

"Okay, I'll tell the first story. Just remember that it may be too scary for some of you" Kevin warned the boys.

The Eds, Rolf and Johnny gathered around him as he began his tale. Johnny looked a little nervous, and he was tightly holding Plank.

"It was the 19th century, in 1877. A widow of a farmer was living in this house at the time. On a dark night, the woman began to see strange things. She first saw the initials of her husband engraved on the bathroom's sink. She was scared because her husband was dead, and she never defiled the sink. She then saw her husband's leather boots on the stairs. She ran down to the basement, and was horrified at the next thing she saw!" Jimmy looked like he was going to have an accident, Double D looked scared, Eddy looked bored, Ed was asleep, Rolf was growing tired of the story and Johnny was shivering. Kevin continued his story.

"On the wall of the basement, the words _Catherine, come to me_ were written with blood on the wall. Then, the woman began to hear noises. She ran to the door but it was locked. She looked downstairs to see a moaning ghost floating towards her. She ran to a door in her basement that led to a secret passageway. She ran through the passageway, and she jumped for a ladder that led to safety. She missed, fell down into the phantom's arms, and the ghost disappeared with her."

Ed woke up and looked at the others. "Is it story time yet?" Ed asked Eddy.

"You just missed it, monobrow" Eddy replied snidely.

"I think I peed pants" Jimmy said.

"Well, that was quite a story" Double D said.

"I'll be right back, I just have to go to the bathroom" Kevin said. He walked upstairs.

"That was pretty creepy, huh Plank?" Johnny asked Plank. Johnny began to giggle at the board, as if it were telling jokes. Finally, Eddy snapped.

"Johnny, for the last time, Plank isn't alive!" Eddy yelled. Johnny stared at Eddy and scowled at him.

"What are you talking about?! He's a real person!" he told Eddy. Eddy became even more frustrated.

"HE's A PIECE OF WOOD!" Eddy screamed. Johnny was hurt by his comment and stood up for him.

"Bark and lumber have feelings too you know!" Johnny told him. Eddy rubbed his head to try to calm himself.

"Johnny, bark and lumber don't have feelings. Neither do any other parts or kinds of wood. They're inanimate objects" Double D said.

"How do you know?" Johnny testified against him.


	3. A Party Gone Wrong

**Mystery on Ed street**

**Chapter 3: A party gone wrong**

Before Double D could answer Johnny, the kids heard a scream come from upstairs. The boys and girls ran into the bathroom to see Kevin gone.

"Kevin, where are you?" Double D called out.

"Hey, check this out" Nazz said. The kids saw the initials of Sarah, Nazz and Jimmy engraved on the sink.

"Okay, this is creepy" Nazz said.

"I'm scared, Sarah" Jimmy yelped.

"Is this s-s-s-some joke?" Sarah stammered.

"Calm down, Jimmy. It was just a story" Eddy said.

"What?" Nazz asked.

"This thing happened in Kevin's story about this house" Eddy explained. Eddy then told the story to Nazz and Sarah. They started to sweat, and Jimmy began to cry.

"Hey, calm down. It was just a dumb story" Eddy told them. They started to calm down. "This is probably shovel chin pulling our leg" Eddy said reassuringly.

"I hope so, otherwise I'll disappear" Nazz said shivering. At that thought, Jimmy and Sarah hugged each other, hoping that this was a bad dream and they would wake up.

"Where is Kevin?" Rolf asked. The kids began looking for traces of Kevin. Jimmy saw a cowboy hat caught between two books in a bookcase in the parlor.

"That's weird" Jimmy said to himself out loud. He pulled the hat, and screamed when the bookcase flipped into a wall, trapping him on the other side. His screams for help couldn't be heard.

"Jimmy, where did you go?" Sarah asked.

"Where is Urban Ranger Jimmy?" Rolf asked.

"I don't know. He just vanished" Sarah said.

"Don't you fools see?" Rolf began. The kids all listened to what Rolf had to say.

"You three will be hunted one by one. Who will disappear next? Will it be Sarah or Nazz?" Rolf asked the kids.

"That's totally superstitious. I'm sure that there's a logical reason for Jimmy's disappearance" Double D confidently told the kids. Sarah and Nazz weren't as sure as he was.

"Okay, somebody or something is trying to get us, but why?" Nazz asked the other kids.

"Plank says we should stay together so we can't be caught" said Johnny.

"That's a bad idea, because if we do that, then we'll never cover enough ground to find the being behind this" Double D said.

"Rolf says we go in groups" Rolf said to the kids.

"The Ed-boys will go together, Sarah will team up with Nazz, and Rolf will team up with Urban Ranger Johnny and Urban Ranger Plank" Rolf suggested. The kids went in their groups and looked for clues.

Sarah was searching the 3rd floor with Nazz when they heard a thump come from a room. They walked inside to see dusty mirrors on the walls and floors.

"You'd think that they would have fumigated this room" Sarah said in disgust.

"Well, some people just become very lazy" said Nazz.

"I doubt Jimmy's in here" Sarah said with fear in her voice.

"I think I'll check another room." She walked out of the dusty room while Nazz kept searching. Nazz stopped walking when she saw a zombie in the mirror on the wall in front of her.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Nazz. She turned around to see that it was just a costume.

"Wow, that was scary" Nazz said quietly. Nazz leaned on the mirror, which opened a ledge in the floor. She fell down a hole and her panties caught on a nail in the steep ledge that opened.

"Help!" she screamed in fright. They ripped off, and she fell down the steep floor. When she bumped into a lever, the ledge went back to normal. Sarah heard Nazz's scream, so she ran back into the room.

"Nazz, are you okay?" Sarah asked with concern. She didn't see Nazz anywhere, so she immediately ran downstairs.

Meanwhile, the Eds didn't have much luck with finding Jimmy or Kevin. They were in the kitchen, but the only thing that they found was food for Ed.

"How can he still be hungry after he eats so much when he sleepwalks?" Double D asked Eddy.

"I know, I mean, didn't he sleepwalk like three nights ago?" Eddy asked Double D. Ed was ignoring them while munching on some snacks.

"Guys, guys!" Sarah said to the Eds. They turned to see the girl panting with a horrified look in her eyes.

"Something's happened to Nazz!" Sarah blurted out.

"What?" Double D asked in shock. Sarah explained her account of the search for Jimmy and Kevin. The Eds were thinking of what to do, and finally, Double D came to a conclusion.

"We'll try to find Nazz" Double D told her in a promising voice. "You should go with Rolf, Johnny and Plank since Nazz is gone. They're in the basement."

"Okay, thanks guys!" Sarah said to the Eds.

She rushed to the basement where she found Rolf, Johnny and Plank investigating.

"Well Urban Rangers, any luck?" Rolf asked the rangers.

"None so far, Rolf" Johnny replied. Plank was silent. Sarah ran up to Rolf and explained Nazz's disappearance.

"I am sorry, little one, but my expedition is strictly for Urban Rangers, and there's no time to do the initiation, so you can't join, which means you should tag along with the Ed boys" Rolf said with a stern look.

Sarah walked off pouting. She caught up with the Eds in the dusty room.

"Why are you here, Sarah?" Double D asked in a confused voice.

"Rolf said I couldn't be with him because I'm not an Urban Ranger and he told me to go with you guys" Sarah said in a disappointed voice.

"Yay for us" Eddy mumbled sarcastically.

"Eddy, I think I found something" Double D said in a nervous voice. He held up Nazz's panties. Eddy couldn't help but laugh.

"Double D, you bad boy!"

"What?! I didn't do this, it was on the floor here!" Double D said as an alibi. Double D dropped the panties back on the floor where they were originally. Sarah thought something was wrong with the wall. She stared at it but couldn't tell what it was.

"What is it, Sarah?" Ed asked. She finally realized it.

"I'm pretty sure there was a mirror on this wall…" Sarah said.

"There's no way you could remember" Eddy replied. Sarah was still looking at it.

"I mean, this room has dozens of mirrors!" Eddy said.

"I know, but I'm certain that there was a mirror right here" Sarah murmured to herself. The Eds were busy on the other side of the room out of her sight. She walked off, and accidentally tripped on a nail sticking out of the floor, fell into a mirror, and it flipped her over. The back of the mirror had the same pattern as the rest of the room's wallpaper.

"Sarah, where did you go?" Double D asked when he didn't see her. The Eds found no trace of her in the room.

"What do you think she's wearing?" Eddy snickered.

"Eddy, stop focusing on Nazz. We can't find Sarah" Double D said. Eddy stared at him for a little bit.

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked with a grin.

"Eddy, something is going on, and we need to find out what" Double D lectured. He thought about their situation, and knew what to do. "We need to find the Urban Rangers and figure out a way to find the others" Double D said to his friends.

"It's weird that Nazz, Jimmy and Sarah were the ones who disappeared since their initials were carved in the sink" Ed said. Double D turned in awe.

"Ed, you're right, which is amazing!" Double D exclaimed. "Wait, lumpy is right!" Eddy said in shock.

"Come on, we should discuss things with Johnny and Rolf" Double D said. The Eds ran off to meet up with the Urban Rangers.


	4. No Way Out

**Mystery on Ed Street**

**Chapter 4: No way out**

The Eds found Rolf in the parlor. He was observing a couch while Johnny and Plank were examining the walls. "Rolf, Sarah has disappeared" Double D said loudly.

Rolf turned around and looked at the Eds. "So, has not Rolf's prediction come true? Jimmy, Nazz and Sarah have disappeared" Rolf said with a mean look.

"Yeah, sorry we didn't believe you" Eddy said.

"No harm done, Ed boys. For now, however, we should forget our mistakes and focus on finding the kids" Rolf said with encouragement.

"But we've already lost four kids. How are we gonna find the rest?" Eddy asked.

"Well, perhaps we need to stick together from now on" Rolf suggested.

"That's a good idea. I don't want to lose anyone else" Double D said.

"First we should look on the second floor, because we've checked most of the basement, 1st and 3rd floors" Rolf said.

The kids ran up the stairs. They looked around the 2nd floor's large bedroom. "This house is enormous. It's probably the biggest one in the cul-de-sac" Double D said to Eddy.

Ed was looking at the dresser's mirror. "Who's that handsome fella?" Ed asked his reflection.

"Ed, when you get a brain, see if they'll throw in some glasses too" Eddy commented.

"What's that Plank?" Johnny whispered to his wooden friend.

"Look where?" Johnny walked into the hallway, went down the stairs and didn't see anything.

"What do you mean you were pulling my leg?" Johnny merrily asked Plank. Johnny saw a board with a female face lying on the stairs. He picked her up, which made the stairs turn into a slope with an opening at the bottom of the staircase. He fell down screaming helplessly. Johnny, Plank and the other board with a face fell into the opening, and then the stairs returned to normal, closing them in.

"Johnny, where'd you go now?" Double D asked. He didn't see any sign of Johnny, so he rushed back inside the bedroom.

"Guys, Johnny and Plank are missing!" Double D said.

"Great, like we didn't have enough problems" Eddy said quietly.

"Now we are the only ones left" Rolf told the Eds. "I will make sure that nothing happens to you Ed boys!" Rolf promised.

"Thanks Rolf" the Eds said in unison.

"Let's go to the kitchen to talk" Rolf said.

"Uh, yeah we'll be right there, Rolf. You can go ahead" Eddy said. Eddy waited until Rolf was out of earshot to talk again.

"Okay, I think Rolf is behind this" Eddy said.

"Why do you think that?" Double D asked.

"Because we know it's not us, and all of the other kids are missing, so it must be him" Eddy explained.

"That doesn't make sense. How did make everyone vanish?" Double D said.

"We don't know. We don't know how anyone disappeared!" Eddy exclaimed.

"True. We should just keep an eye open. None of this makes sense" Double D said to his friends.

While the Eds were talking, Rolf was looking around in the kitchen.

"Perhaps there's a reason for this. What could it be?" Rolf asked himself. He walked into the parlor. On one of the stairs' lower floorboards, Rolf saw an Urban Ranger form.

"What could this be doing here?" Rolf said to himself. When he picked it up, the floorboard beneath him flipped under him, and he was hanging by his nightcap, which was caught on a nail of the floorboard. He was grabbing it, but his hands slipped, and he fell into darkness. The floor flipped over with his nightcap on it. A few minutes later, the Eds came out of the bedroom. They didn't see Rolf in the kitchen.

"Great, now we're alone!" Eddy screamed.

"This is growing dangerous. I'm leaving" Double D said. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Eddy, where's the key to the door?" Double D asked nervously.

"I don't know, Kevin probably has it" Eddy replied.

"Oh my, we're trapped!" Double D screamed.

"Hold on, maybe we can get out of a window" Eddy said. The Eds tried all of the windows on the first floor, but none of them opened.

"Maybe they're open upstairs" Double D suggested. They went upstairs but the windows were all locked on that floor as well.

"We could try the 3rd floor" Double D suggested.

"Double D, we wouldn't survive if we jump 3 stories down" Eddy pointed out.

"But if we can find something that might help us climb down, like a blanket, we won't have to jump" Double D added.

"The only bedroom that has a blanket is the one on the 2nd floor" said Double D.

"If we can use the blanket to climb down, we might make it" Double D finished. When they got the blanket, the Eds realized that it was only 6 feet long.

"There's no way this would work" Eddy said.

"I have an idea" Double D said. He picked up the few clothes that weren't locked in a closet, and then he attached them to the blanket. He tied it to a cabinet near the window, and held on to the bundle of clothes. He threw the rope down, and started climbing.

"Come on Double D, you can make it" Eddy told him. Double D climbed to the bottom of it, but he was still 20 feet off the ground.

"Come on!" Eddy yelled.

"I can't, Eddy. It isn't long enough!" Double D cried out.

"Try to make them go further by pulling on them" Eddy said. Double D pulled with all his strength, he went 5 feet closer to the ground, and then the rope acted like a bungee cord, throwing Double D back towards the 3rd floor. His pull made the dresser fall out the window onto the gutter, and Double D landed inside barely.

"You okay, Double D?" Eddy asked.

"I'm fine" he replied while panting.

"Then we better go" Eddy said. They started to walk out when Double D felt like something was holding him back. He turned to see a sticky residue on his rope sticking to his one-piece pajamas.

"Um, Eddy, I can't move" Double D said.

"What, you want to stay?" Eddy asked. He noticed that Double D was starting to hyperventilate.

"No, my pajamas are stuck to the rope" Double D said. The dresser was beginning to break through the gutter.

"Quick, take them off!" Eddy ordered. Ed giggled at what Eddy said, but stopped when Eddy looked at him sternly.

"But..." Double D began. They heard the gutter breaking off. Double D looked out the window to see it snapping.

"Oh fine!" Double D screamed. He quickly threw off his pajamas, leaving him in his underwear. The Eds watched as the dresser fell of the house and hit the ground with the clothes attached to it.

"Great, now I'm nearly naked, and we're trapped!" Double D yelled.

"Calm down, Double D" Eddy said. Double D was still angry and sat down. Eddy put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure that there's a way to get out of this" Eddy assured him.

"How, Eddy?" Double D asked.

"The windows are locked and the doors are locked, so unless there's another opening in the house, I don't know how we can get out" Double D said.

They returned to the parlor. Ed noticed Rolf's hat on the staircase.

"Hey, Rolf's nightcap!" Ed exclaimed. Double D rushed over with Eddy.

"It's just like the story Kevin told us" Double D said.

"What?" Eddy asked him.

"First we found the engraved initials, now we discover a piece of clothing from Rolf. Maybe Kevin is behind this" Double D said.

"How could that be? Didn't Kevin also disappear?" Eddy asked.

"Well, who else could it be? Rolf was the only other suspect I had, but now he's gone" Double D said.

"Actually, I guess anyone here is a suspect" Eddy said.

"Exactly, Eddy" Double D said in reply. "Everyone has disappeared, so the culprit could be anybody! However, we can't leave without the key, so if we find Kevin, maybe we'll be able to get some answers and a way out of here" Double D said.

"But we already looked for Kevin" Eddy yelled.

"No, Eddy, we were continuously sidetracked every time somebody disappeared" Double D lectured. Eddy hated when Double D was right, but he agreed with him anyway.

"Well, I guess we could try looking again" Eddy said.

The Eds walked down the stairs, preparing to search for Kevin.


	5. The Last to Go

**Mystery on Ed Street**

**Chapter 5: The last to go**

The Eds went into a room on the second floor. It was a small bedroom, with a few windows and old curtains. Double D heard someone breathing behind a curtain. He opened it to see none other than Kevin.

"Kevin, you're okay!" Double D said in relief.

"Yeah, I was just kidding around" Kevin explained. "I hid and waited for you guys to find me. Where's everyone else?"

"That's the problem, Kevin" Double D told him. "Everyone besides us has mysteriously vanished." Kevin stared at him in disbelief.

"If you give us the key, we can find help and rescue our friends" Double D told him. Kevin understood that they weren't kidding.

"I don't have the key" Kevin told him. He began to think about what Double D mentioned about a key. "Wait, we're locked in?" Kevin asked him.

"It would seem so" Double D said with a sad voice. Kevin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But, who could have done this?" Kevin asked Double D.

"I don't know, Kevin" Double D said to him. "Eddy, Ed and I are just as confused as you are" Double D said. Kevin began to think of a way out of the mess they were in. He didn't understand how anyone could have disappeared. His aunt's house isn't a fun house or anything.

"Okay, let's discuss this in the parlor" he said to the Eds. After they arrived in the parlor, Kevin looked at them. They clearly saw that he was wondering what happened to the kids.

"Well, what happened when I was gone?" Kevin asked the Eds. Double D was prepared to tell him the story. However, Eddy started to tell it before him.

"Well, Kevin, we went to the bathroom to see why you were screaming like a wimp" Eddy said to him.

"Hold up, I was faking that scream!" Kevin said angrily. Double D continued the story.

"Anyway, we saw the initials of Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy engraved on the kitchen sink, just like your story. First Jimmy vanished, then Nazz disappeared and then Sarah was suddenly gone. We met up with the remaining Urban Rangers, but then Johnny and Plank disappeared. We talked in private because Eddy thought that Rolf was the victim. When we finished our conversation, Rolf was gone! We then found out that the house was locked, and when I tried to climb out the 3rd floor window, I lost my pajamas."

"That's embarrassing…" Kevin muttered to himself.

"Then we found you" Eddy said. The Eds looked at Kevin.

"What did I do?" Kevin asked them.

"Kevin, are you the culprit?" Double D asked him.

"Dude, I swear, I never made anyone disappear!" Eddy wasn't buying it.

"This whole party is a setup I bet!" Eddy said.

"You guys have to believe me" Kevin pleaded. "I never planned on anybody getting hurt at this party!" The Eds thought about his argument, and Double D said "Okay Kevin, we believe you." The other Eds nodded in agreement.

"So, do you have any evidence of where some of the kids vanished?" Kevin asked them.

"Actually, we found Rolf's nightcap and Nazz's panties" Double D replied. Kevin trembled at his words.

"That's not a good sign" Kevin said in a worried voice. "Okay how about we go upstairs to look for Nazz?" Kevin asked them.

"Why, because she's your girlfriend?" Eddy asked. Kevin's face flushed red.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kevin yelled in frustration. Eddy giggled as they walked up the stairs. They walked into the room with the mirrors, and Kevin saw the pink panties on the floorboard. He pushed them aside, and pressed on the floor to see if it would open. It didn't budge, so he tried punching it. He just hurt his hand, so they continued to search the room. Kevin leaned on a mirror, and flipped himself onto the other side of the wall. The Eds saw this, and rushed over trying to open the mirror. Unfortunately, it wouldn't budge.

"Don't worry Kevin, we'll find you!" Double D assured him. Eddy tried to open the mirror again, but it still wouldn't work.

"Double D, the mirror won't open. There's no way we can get inside" he told him. Double D held his chin with his hand.

"Well, there could be a secret passageway the culprit is using to trap all of the kids" Double D said as a theory. The other Eds nodded.

"How would we find this passageway?" Eddy asked him. The Eds paced around, trying to figure out how to find it.

"In my Evil Tim Episode 347 comic book, the villain used a passageway hidden in the basement" Ed said. The other two looked at Ed, and then exchanged glances.

"Sure, we could try that" Double D said. Eddy nodded in agreement. The trio rushed into the kitchen. They saw the door to the basement, and slowly opened it. Double D turned on the lights and went downstairs with Ed and Eddy. Ed saw a cowboy hat in the corner and put it on.

"Yeehaw, I'm a horse!" Ed said happily. Ed jumped around in a circle, until Eddy tripped him, and sent him into a wall. Eddy laughed.

"Ed, you look like one of the guys on those western films!" he said with a grin. Ed looked in a mirror, and laughed with his usual goofy grin. Eddy turned to see Double D staring at a wall.

"Double D, did you find something?" Eddy asked him. Double D gave no response. Eddy tapped him on the head.

"Hello, anybody home?" he asked him. Double D pointed a finger at the wall. Eddy looked and stared in horror. On the wall, written in red, were the words _Come to me, Ed, Edd and Eddy_.

Ed walked over and also stared at the wall. His goofy grin changed to a confused frown when he saw it.

"What's that?" he asked curiously. He finally read it, and realized what it said.

"I've got to get out of here!" Eddy screamed in horror. He ran to the stairs, but out of nowhere, they became a steep, slick ramp. He fell down to the floor.

"We must escape quickly!" Double D said. "If Kevin's story is true, then we're the next to disappear!" he said in fear. Eddy looked around the room.

"Are there any windows or doors?" he asked Double D. Double D saw a small window near Eddy.

"Well, there's one, but it's to small to fit through" Double D said as the pointed to the window. Eddy turned around, and jumped into it. Double D shook his head.

"Eddy, you won't fit. You might get stuck!" Double D warned him. Eddy ignored him, and tried to crawl out.

"I can see the outside! We're home free!" Eddy said happily. He tried to move, but couldn't go any farther. He tried to crawl back inside, but was stuck.

"Guys, help me get out!" he said angrily. Ed walked over, and pulled Eddy out of the window. He shut it, and smiled at Eddy.

"Alright, maybe there's another exit" Eddy said.

"The only other exit, Eddy, is the door at the top of the steep ramp, but we can't climb up it. Eddy tried to climb, but fell down again. He looked at the wall and noticed the rail.

"Guys, let's hold on to the stair's rail and climb up" he suggested. The other two Eds nodded, and began to climb up beside him. Suddenly, the saw the floor panel beneath the stairs open up.

"What's going on?" Double D asked.

"Ignore it, and keep climbing" Eddy ordered. He noticed that the rail was start to move into the wall. He climbed as fast as he could, but in a mere second, the rail was inside the wall. A wall panel closed over where the rail was. The Eds fell down the ramp, and into the dark room below them.


	6. The True Culprits

**Mystery on Ed Street**

**Chapter 6: The true culprits**

The Eds found themselves in a dark room. It was nearly pitch black, and the Eds could only see the outline of a figure. "Okay, what's going on?" Eddy asked in a baffled tone. Double D tried to get a close look at who it was. He saw the person wearing a hat.

"Kevin, is that you?" Double D asked in a confused voice. Eddy's face became a scowl.

"I should have known. You better be prepared, 'cause we're not going easy on you" Eddy said angrily. Suddenly, The Eds saw two more figures walk up. One was tall and the other was short.

"Rolf and Johnny?" Double D said in puzzlement. Eddy pointed an accusing finger at them.

"So, you three are behind it. We'll put a stop to this now!" Eddy said confidently.

The lights went on, and the Eds were shocked to see the Kanker sisters wearing their usual attire, except May was wearing a baseball cap. Double D began to shiver in fear, Ed had a goofy smile, and Eddy sneered at them.

"Kankers" Eddy said angrily. Lee grabbed Eddy and looked at him face to face.

"We ain't going easy on you either, hubbies" Lee said happily. She made kissing noises, and Eddy began to look scared. Double D tried to run off, but Marie pulled him back by his hat. Ed tried to run off, but

Double D screamed. May took off a baseball cap she found, and put it on the floor.

"Hey girls, look what we have here" Lee said in a mocking voice.

"Looks like some boys who just woke up!" Marie said.

"And they're in their underwear!" May yelled as if the whole world should hear her.

May took a picture of the Eds with a camera.

"Hey, what's with the camera?" Eddy asked.

"We need to take pictures of everyone while they wear their clothes for bed" Marie answered.

"Now I have pictures of everybody" May said happily.

"Yeah, but Nazz wasn't wearing anything to cover her lower body. How strange" Lee said with a smile. Eddy realized what this meant.

"So you girls set up the traps!" Eddy said to them with an accusing voice. Gloating smiles grew on the Kankers' faces.

"That's right!" Marie bragged.

"And there are plenty of traps left!" Lee exclaimed.

"Wait, how did you set the traps?" Double D asked.

"Well, we heard Kevin announcing his party was tonight, so we snuck over here right away" Lee explained. "We set up a bunch of traps, and we had to quickly edit some during the party. We knew who would probably fall for each trap, so we set them accordingly, just so you wouldn't know where the kids disappeared."

"So you girls wrote the blood on the wall" Double D said in disgust. The Kankers laughed.

"That was lipstick, not blood" Lee said.

"Both are disgusting" Eddy muttered quietly.

"That story Kevin told wasn't too scary either" Lee said in disappointment.

"So you heard the story, but how did you do the carving in the sink so quickly?" Double D asked them.

"We knew the story about this house before tonight. Someone told it at school one day during Halloween" Marie explained. Double D nodded in response.

"Not much of a party anyway" May whined. "There weren't any treats or anything for us to eat."

Lee looked at May.

"What are you talking about, we got our treats right there" she said while pointing at the Eds. Eddy immediately knew what she meant, so he and the other Eds ran to the door. They saw the Kankers putting on their lipstick. The Eds ran to the door, but it was locked. Eddy began to panic, and said "Where's the key?"

"Oh boys?" Lee said enticingly. The Eds turned around to see her with the key. Eddy jumped for the key, and the Eds ran for the door.

"Hurry Eddy!" Double D screamed.

Eddy unlocked the door. The Kankers quickly grabbed the Eds. A sudden burst of fear and energy erupted from the Eds immediately. They suddenly broke free, ran out the door and shut it behind them. Marie was about to chase them, but noticed that Lee wasn't moving. Confused by her motionless sister, she asked "Aren't we gonna chase them, Lee?"

"No, they'll be back" Lee answered.

"You're right, they can't resist us!" May said.

The Eds ran down a hallway, leading away from the room. Eddy kept looking back, afraid that the Kankers would grab them and begin their smothering. "Where's the exit?" Eddy screamed. The Eds saw a door at the end of a hallway.

"We're free!" Eddy yelled. The Eds opened the door, rushed outside, and they shut the door.

"We barely escaped" Eddy said with a grim face.

"The Kankers are the masterminds of this setup!" Double D said panting.

"I think I wet my pants, guys!" Ed screamed. Double D stared at him blankly.

"Ed, you're wearing underwear, which is even worse!" Double D screamed.

"Okay, we have the key, and it might open the front door, so we could make a break for it!" Eddy said. Double D wasn't in agreement with his friend.

"But Eddy, the Kankers have photos of everyone from this party that could be used for blackmail!" Double D yelled.

Eddy didn't believe what he was hearing. He started panicking, and said "Double D, I can't be kissed by those harpies!" Eddy grabbed Double D by the shirt.

"Don't you remember when they had us marry them when we were naked and only gave us our clothes back after we kissed the brides" Eddy said angrily. "I won't be humiliated like that again!"

"I know, but if we don't get those pictures, they could get more than kisses from us" Double D warned him.

Eddy sighed, and he stopped his argument. "Then what do we do?" Eddy asked him.

"We should find the others and tell them about this" Double D replied.

"So how do we find the others?" Eddy asked him.

"Well, I think that the Kankers used these passages to take the pictures of the other kids" Double D said. We'll probably find everyone if we follow this passageway."

"Okay, but those Kankers better not catch us" Eddy muttered angrily.

The Eds walked down the hallway to see Nazz hiding behind a curtain. "Hey guys!" Nazz said.

"Nazz, are you okay?" Double D asked while he stopped sweating.

"I'm fine, except I just had my picture taken by someone a few minutes ago" she replied in embarrassment.

"Nazz, the Kankers are behind this!" Double D explained.

"They took the picture of you, and we just escaped them" Eddy screamed.

"Well, we could help find you some underwear and pants" Eddy replied. Nazz thought about it, and she made her decision.

"Okay, that sounds good" Nazz said to them. The Eds went back the way they came to find clothes for her.

"Okay, where could we find some clothes?" Eddy asked Double D.

"Well, the hallway near the room where the Kankers were had a closet, so maybe there are pants and underwear in there" Double D said.

"Okay, but we better not get caught!" Eddy told him reluctantly.

The Eds snuck towards the closet quietly. They heard the Kankers talking around the corner while Eddy looked through the closet.

"What should we do with the kids, Lee?" Marie asked.

"I don't know" Lee replied.

"Maybe we could keep them as pets!" May yelled. Her sisters just looked at her until Marie made a comment.

"No wonder she likes Ed" Marie snidely whispered to Lee.

Lee giggled and said "She's more stupid than a normal dumb blonde!" Lee whispered back. The two Kankers were laughing while Eddy continued his search. Eddy still couldn't find anything. He started sweating, afraid that they wouldn't find the clothes in time.

"What about our hubbies?" Marie asked. Lee was thinking, and came up with a response.

"I was thinking we could keep them here and live together" Lee answered her.

"They're so dreamy" May replied. The Kankers sighed, which made Eddy more nervous. He finally found a pair of panties and jeans.

"Got them" he whispered to his friends.

"Yay!" Ed screamed. Suddenly, the Kankers turned their heads toward the door.

"What was that?" Marie asked. The Eds heard the Kankers coming, so they hid in the closet. The Kankers ran to the closet, and opened the doors to see the Eds.

"It's the Eds!" Marie said with delight.

"Kisses all around!" Lee exclaimed. The Eds ran to the door, but Lee blocked it. They tried running into the room, but Marie was in the way. Finally, they tried to make it to the closet, but May was keeping it shut. The Kankers cornered the Eds against the wall.

"They're so cute!" Marie exclaimed. The Kankers began to put on lipstick, which made Double D act quickly. He turned out the lights, which stalled the Kankers. Ed grabbed them, and glued them to the wall. Eddy put the lights back on to see the Kankers stuck to the wall. Eddy ran over and grabbed the camera.

"I got it guys!" he said happily. The trio ran out the door and shut it behind them. The Kankers immediately grew angry expressions.

"Those jerks!" Marie said furiously. May tried to move, but still couldn't escape.

"How are we gonna get them now?" May asked Lee. Lee looked at her angrily.

"Pipe down, I'm working on it" Lee assured her.

"What were they doing with those clothes anyway?" Marie asked them. Lee thought about it, and understood why.

"They were getting them to dress that blonde girl. She better not lay a hand on Eddy" Lee said angrily.

Meanwhile, the Eds ran back to where Nazz was. They gave her the clothes, and she put them on behind the curtain. She walked out and was fully dressed.

"Thanks guys, I won't forget this" Nazz said gratefully.

"Well, what now, sock head?" Eddy asked impatiently. Double D paced around the room. Suddenly, he knew what to do.

"We glued the Kankers to the wall, so they won't be escaping anytime soon. In the meanwhile, we should look around for the other kids" Double D said. The others nodded in response, and began to head down a corridor.


	7. Escape

**Mystery on Ed Street**

**Chapter 7: Escape**

The Eds and Nazz continued to walk down a hallway with cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. Double D was nervously walking as he stared at dark paintings on the walls. He saw a shadow next to him.

"AH!" Double D yelped, but he realized that the shadow was his own. Eddy glared at him.

"Sorry about that. This place is creepy" Double D said in response. They kept walking down the gloomy corridor. Suddenly, Nazz saw Rolf, Johnny and Plank up ahead.

"Guys! You're okay!" Nazz said.

"Yes Nazz-girl, we're fine. The others are up ahead. We were trying to find you guys" Rolf said in reply. The kids kept walking down until they found a large room. Inside of it were Kevin, Sarah and Jimmy.

"Hey, you guys are okay!" Jimmy said.

"How long have you been down here?" Double D asked them.

"About 15 minutes, I guess" Kevin said.

"What happened to you guys?" Sarah asked the Eds.

"We discovered that the Kanker Sisters are behind this whole kidnapping thing, and we barely escaped them!" Double D said.

"Really?" Kevin asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Double D said.

"Well, we all remember seeing a bright flash, but I don't know if it was the Kankers or-" Kevin began to say, but was interrupted by Eddy.

"Yeah, that was the Kankers! We have their camera right here!" Eddy said. Eddy gave them the camera, and realized that he and the other Eds were in their underwear this whole time.

"Um, we're gonna go find some clothes" Eddy said. He and the other Eds walked out of the room.

* * *

When Kevin saw that they were out of earshot, he looked at Nazz curiously.

"Did you see the Kankers?" Kevin asked her.

"No, but the Eds found me and got me clothes" Nazz replied.

"So you disappear, and then the Eds coincidentally find you? Then they bring you a camera that was supposedly from the Kankers?" Kevin asked her.

"What are you getting at, Kevin?" Rolf asked him. Kevin narrowed his eyes.

"I think the Eds are behind this kidnapping junk" Kevin said angrily.

"Kevin, that's absurd! The Ed boys couldn't have been there in the early disappearances!" Rolf said.

"Maybe they set traps ahead of time! Besides, has anyone seen the Kankers?" Kevin asked the other kids. Nobody spoke or attempted to do so.

"That's my point! We don't know! We haven't seen the girls, and right now, the only people that might have kidnapped us and taken pictures are the Eds!" Kevin said. The others were starting to be convinced.

"But we still didn't see the Eds! And what if one of us is behind it?" Nazz asked them.

"Then why would the Eds lie about the Kankers?" Kevin asked her.

"I guess they wouldn't have reason to, but we still can't accuse them!" Nazz protested.

"How about this? We ask the Eds to destroy the camera, and if they have no objection to doing so, we believe that they're innocent" Rolf said.

"What will the camera prove?" Kevin asked him.

"Because the camera is the only reason we could have been kidnapped" Rolf said.

"What if that camera is a fake?" Kevin asked.

"Just stop it already Kevin! We know you don't like them, but you don't have to be so-" Nazz said, but was cut off as she heard footsteps. The kids grew silent, and saw the Eds walk in the room in fully dressed outfits.

"Okay, now let's find a way out of here!" Double D said.

"Wait, could you guys destroy the film?" Rolf asked them.

"Of course" Double D said in reply. He took the camera, took out all the film and shredded it into tiny pieces.

"There you go!" Double D said happily.

"I'm still not convinced" Kevin said. The Eds looked at him strangely.

"Convinced about what?" Eddy asked.

"Kevin thinks that the Kankers are not here, and that you boys are behind this" Nazz said.

"What?! That's absurd?!" Double D said in denial.

"Then prove you're not!" Kevin said.

"How the heck do we do that?" Eddy asked him. Kevin thought about it, and had an idea.

"Okay, if the Kankers are here, then take a picture of them with this camera. Afterwards, bring it back here!" Kevin said. Kevin handed Double D a camera.

"Okay, we'll do it!" Double D said. Eddy's mouth dropped after hearing Double D's words.

"This kind of camera has a picture come out after you take one. Just flap the paper that comes out, and the image will be revealed" Kevin explained.

"I know how to use a camera" Double D said in an insulted voice. The Eds walked out of the room and down the corridor. Nazz glared at Kevin.

"If they get hurt, I'm not forgiving you" Nazz said angrily. Kevin suddenly got worried that if the Eds were telling the truth, he'd be the one who'd ultimately pay the price.

* * *

The Eds walked down the hallway leading to where they last encountered the Kankers.

"Double D, why did you agree to this?!" Eddy asked him angrily.

"Well, since the Kankers are stuck to the wall, I thought that we could get a picture of them" Double D said.

"Double D, that glue won't hold forever" Eddy said.

"Maybe not, but it will hold long enough for us to take a picture. Then, we'll sprint back to the others and find a way out" Double D said. The Eds stopped walking when they saw a door in front of them.

"Well, here it goes" Eddy said. Ed gulped loudly in fear of what might happen. They opened the door to see the Kankers still struggling to get off form the wall. Double D snapped picture of them, and ran off with the other Eds.

"What the heck was that about?" May asked in a confused voice.

"I think those Eds are up to something!" Lee said angrily. Suddenly, Marie broke free from the dried and fragile glue. She quickly landed on the floor.

"Marie, you did it!" May said.

"Don't worry, I'll have you two out of there in no time!" Marie said. She pulled her other sisters off the wall, and the three girls wiped any remaining dried glue off of their shirts.

"Alright girls, let's find where those Eds went" Lee ordered. The Kankers ran out of the room, in hopes of finding the trio of boys.

* * *

"There's your proof, happy now?" Eddy asked Kevin as he showed him the picture. Kevin shrugged.

"Okay, I guess it's good enough" Kevin said indifferently. Eddy's face turned an angry shade of red, but Double D closed his mouth before he could shout anything. All they heard were muffled noises from the shorty boy's mouth.

"Now, any idea how we can get out of here?" Double D asked them. Rolf leaned against a wall to think, but the wall rotated when he leaned on it.

"Maybe this leads to the exit" Nazz said. Suddenly, they heard voices coming down the hallway the Eds had just arrived from.

"Oh boys, where are you?" the Kankers said as it echoed into the room where the kids were.

"Kankers!" Eddy screamed in fright. The kids began to run down the passageway as the Kankers began to close in on them. The Eds sprinted to the front of the group, and began to sweat as the Kankers grew closer. The kids saw a light at the end. However, they saw that a door at the end was slowly descending from the ceiling to the floor. The Eds slid under it, while the other kids were stuck underneath it. Double D pulled Nazz out, Ed pulled Sarah and Jimmy out, and Eddy pulled Rolf out. The Kankers pushed Johnny and Plank out to the Eds' side, but pulled back Kevin. The door slammed to the ground.

"Our boyfriends!" May said in disappointment.

"At least we have a souvenir, girls!" Lee said. Kevin gulped, and ran away from the pursuing Kankers.

"Well, almost all of us made it" Double D said.

"Yeah, but Kevin got left behind" Nazz said.

"I'm sure he'll get out eventually. Besides, maybe he needs his just desserts" Double D explained. Nazz nodded, and the kids walked away from the big house together.


End file.
